Hybrids 2
by Buckrocks
Summary: So, after alot of thought and consideration, I bring you Hybrids 2! :D Will get better in future chapters. :) Rating might change to T in time, but BuckXOC romance will be limited and clean. Hoping to include new OCs in time! :D Please read and review! NO SPOILERS! XD


**After much thought and consideration, I have decided to publish a second Hybrids. Mwang told me that the first would be fine without a sequel, which I agree to, but other people want a sequel, and I've gotten reviews asking for another. Sorry Mwang. You've been out-voted. *hugs* **

**Anyways, I'll try not to rush this story as I did with Ice Ag Jumanji. XD I'll try to "up" my grammar a bit on this one, but try to stay away from being a detailist like in Moonlight. AND I'll try to be more realistic with my writing, 'cause I kinda stretched logic in the first on (when Buck is stabbed right through, but lives. -_-)**

**So, without any further to do, I bring you….Hybrids 2! :D**

…

"HA HA! Sucker! You can't catch me!"

"Oh, you did NOT just taunt me!"

Crash stood infront of his brother Eddie and slapped himself on the bottom, grinning.

Eddie grinned back. "Ya wanna bet?"

"Winner of the bet takes the loser for a walk down Rudy's tail!"

"Dude! That means we have to go down-"

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

"Hey, no fair!"

Eddie chased Crash all over the place, even up one of Manny's legs (he didn't like it all that much…) and almost into a snake's hole. The two little daredevils played their game for over an hour before falling exhausted at Ellie's feet.

"Who won?" the she-moth asked.

"Dunno…Who won, bro?" Eddie looked to his brother. Crash shrugged. Then a familiar yell rang through the air.

"YEEEEEEE HAAAWWW!"

Buck was swinging from pine tree to pine tree, using the loose limpy branches like ropes or vines to propell himself forward. He landed next to his hybrid sons and inspected his hand.

"Stupid pine needles…..Oh, hey boys! What's up?"

Crash and Eddie told him about their exciting chase through the woods. Buck chuckled.

"I used to do things like that with my siblings when I was your age….one time I almost got eaten by a grizzly bear…"

The three went quiet, remembering Buck's near death experince with the last bear he'd run into….

The weasel grinned widely. "Hey, past is past. Wanna go do something like…tease a few badgers? Just gotta stay high off the ground."

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

"Badgers? I don't think so."

The threesome looked up into a tree, and there stood Stacey, smiling, her hands on her hips.

Buck climbed up and sat next to her. "Aw, come on, hun! It ain't THAT bad!"

His possum wife rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Buck. No badgers, okay?"

The twins on the ground moaned. "Awww."

"But I've seen a few squirrels around." Stacey put her arms around Buck and smiled. "This time of year, they are especially touchy over their acorns."

Buck nuzzled her and looked to Crash and Eddie. "How 'bout squirrels for a change?"

The boys looked at eachother, then grinned their daredevil "look out 'cause trouble's a-comin'" grin.

"YEAH! Squirrels! Let's go!"

"Come on, Dad! Let's pester a few squirrels!"

Buck bounded off after them, but not before giving Stacey a soft kiss on the cheek. She smiled. "Just remember to give their nuts back."

"We will."

…

Scrat scritched and scratched in multiple areas before collapsing exhausted on a rock. His acorn, slipping from his hands, rolled along until it hit a certain…..Scratte. Scrat scowled and immediately ran over and grabbed his precious nut away. Scratte's reaction?

She kept her head turned away.

Scrat, wondering at her silent treatment, poked her arm. She huffed and pulled back from him.

Scrat stared at his acorn, a war raging in his head..

_Give it to her!_

_No! It'll just be a repeat of last time!_

_She wants you AND the acorn, you dummy! Give it to her, and she'll be your's forever! You know you want her too!_

…_.ugh. Fine._

Scrat was just handing her the nut (her back still turned, of course) when a possum bungee-jumped from the tree above him and grabbed his nut.

"Come and get it!"

Screaming with rage, Scrat chased Eddie. Crash and Buck giggled from the opposite tree.

This crazy game went on until sunset.

"Okay boys." Buck said, leaping down from the tree. "Give the squirrel his nut. Your mother'll be waiting for us."

Crash and Eddie had been playing "Monkey in the Middle" with Scrat running at each as the acorn was tossed back and forth, but now they gave him his nut and ran after Buck.

Scrat shook his fist at them.

_Yeah, you'd better run!_

**...**

**I hope this is okay. I'll try to make the next chapters better. XD Just wanted to get this published sooner. :)**

**There'll be more BuckXOC (Stacey) in further chapters, but it WILL be clean. :3**

**Please review!**

**And yes, the other herd members WILL come in as well. XD**


End file.
